


A Knight in Shining Armor

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley O'Hara is left hanging once again, but this time, a stranger can't just sit by and watch the woman looking so upset. She ends up spending the whole day with this new friend who just so happens to be Hilary Knight from USA Hockey.  Prompt: Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hilary Knight normally wasn’t one to go sticking her nose into other people’s business, but when someone looked as sad as the woman across from her right now, she couldn’t help but walk over. 

“Ok, point them out,” Hilary said and the woman looked up at her, confused.

“What?” she asked, wiping the tears from her face, sniffling just slightly.

“Point out who kicked your puppy, I’ll kick their butt for you,” Hilary said, offering a slow smile and which the woman slowly returned. 

“No one kicked my puppy, I don’t even have a puppy.”

“Oh man! That’s why such a pretty girl like you is so sad, we must fix that. I think there is a shelter just down the road.” Hilary stood up and reached a hand down to the woman. “Coming?”

“I… I don’t even know you…”

“Hilary Knight! Small town girl from Id—”

“The hockey player?” 

“The one and only.”

“I went to one of the Boston games.”

“Cool!”

“I’m Kelley O’Hara.”

“Holy shit! You play with Captain America! Duggs looks up to her so much,” Hilary said and laughed,  “she’s going to be so jealous.”

“I practically live at Cap’s house,” Kelley laughed, taking Hilary’s hand and allowing her to pull her to her feet, “any member of team USA has to be pretty safe to hang out with. Especially if she is gonna stick to her word about seeing puppies?”

“I never joke when it comes to puppies.” 

That’s how Hilary found herself walking down the road in Boston with Kelley O’Hara at her side, a new-found friendship forming. 

“So, what’s it like at the winter Olympics?”

“Not much different than the summer ones, I’d think.”

“We’re outside most of the time,” Kelley said, earning a look from Hilary.

“So are we,” she laughed as Kelley blushed. 

“That makes sense. You guys are crazier, like this cold shit.”

“Aw, sounds like someone doesn’t like the snow.”

“I can’t play in the snow.”

“Anyone can play in the snow, you just have to know how to do it right.” Hilary winked and Kelley laughed. 

“Oh trust me, I think I got that part down.” 

“You have lunch yet?”

“Nope.”

“What if we stopped and got some food first?”

“You know I can’t actually go home with a dog, right? I’d love to but with my job…”

“I figured, but hey, we can always go hang out with them for a bit,” Hilary said, leading Kelley toward one of her favorite diners, “come on, you’ll love this place.”

“Knighter!” a shout rang out as soon as they stepped in and Kelley recognized Amanda Kessel and Megan Bozek in the corner. 

“Hey Kess,” Hilary smiled as she walked over to the booth. 

“Tell her, Meg,” Amanda said nudging the woman beside her. 

“Fine, so Knight… Kess here wants me to tell you that Quinton isn’t allowed in our apartment because she’s scared.”

“Oh shut up,” Hilary laughed sitting down in the both, scooting over so Kelley could sit next to her, forcing Amanda to slide further around the table. “I know you secretly love him, Manda, so don’t even try pulling that. Meg, if you didn’t want to watch him, you could’ve just said so.”

“I do, though, but I also want to go see my parents that weekend. Sorry Hils.”

“Don’t worry about it. Oh, guys, this is Kelley. She plays soccer for USA.”

“Welcome, may I suggest the steak and eggs,” Amanda said sticking her hand out for Kelley to shake. 

“Someone forgot her manners, that’s Amanda, I’m Megan. I will say she is right about the steak and eggs, though I always say get the steak and egg burger instead, that is to die for.”

“Nice to meet you both, and looks like I’m getting a burger then,” Kelley laughed. “Sorry for intrudi—”

“Nonsense, we’re used to a few extras being here right now, but it’s our off-season still. Plus the more the merrier,” Amanda said and Kelley nodded.

“Thanks, I gotta ask, though. Don’t you play for New York?”

“I do! But, I made Boston my summer home. Less people, more friends, plus more team USA members, so it’s easier to get good workouts in.”

“She loves Quinton too much to be that far from him all the time.” Hilary joked and Kelley laughed as Amanda glared at her. 

“Who is Quinton? Your dog?” Kelley asked and Hilary shook her head violently.

“My hedgehog!”

“You have a hedgehog? Oh my god! That’s so cool! I want to meet him!” 

“Yeah? You can stop by after lunch if you’d like.”

“Yeah, but you still owe me a visit to the shelter,” Kelley reminded, missing the look shared between Amanda and Megan. 

“I do, so we’ll go there right after here, then back to my place.” 

“Perfect,” Kelley smiled. 

x-x-x

Hilary was in awe of Kelley, she was like a puppy magnet. All the shelter dogs in the room had quickly piled on top of her small frame. All Hilary could see were Kelley’s feet and a dozen wagging tails, she could hear the woman laughing under the pile of fur. It was a much better sight than the one she saw this morning on the park bench. 

“I hate to break this up, but we do have to close now,” a worker said walking up. Hilary helped Kelley to her feet again. 

“Thanks again,” Hilary smiled to the man as they walked out. 

“That was great,” Kelley grinned and Hilary wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’m glad you had a good time.” 

“Thank you for taking me, and spending today with me. It made my day a lot better.”

“Can I ask why you were so upset this morning?” Hilary asked softly and Kelley sighed.

“I… um…” she sighed again, “our keeper, well, she was supposed to meet me for lunch but apparently her husband flew in as a surprise and…” Kelley trailed off, Hilary knew it wasn’t the first time the younger woman had been left hanging by the other woman. 

“You got placed on the backburner?”

“Exactly.”

“And you two are a thing?”

“Were… we were a thing. It ended a while ago.”

“But you still had hope?” Hilary asked earning a laugh from Kelley and that’s when it sunk in for Hilary. The woman Kelley was speaking about was Hope Solo. Hope Solo had broken little Kelley O’Hara’s heart, and by the looks of it, more than once.

“I still had it a bit I guess. After Rio though… she had promised to leave him… that never happened.” Hilary stepped up to Kelley and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“She’s not worth it then,” Hilary said simply before stepping back taking Kelley’s hand in her own, however, “come on, let’s go meet Quinton.” Kelley looked down at their joined hands, but didn’t say anything. She followed Hilary back to the woman’s apartment.

“It’s nothing fancy, but it’s home.”

“Trust me, I know how much they pay us. I know how far it doesn’t go,” Kelley laughed and Hlary smiled as she pushed the door open. 

“There he is,” Hilary said as she stepped into the room. There in the middle of the kitchen floor was a tiny ball of tan, scuffling around. Hilary walked over to him, picking him up. “This is Quinton,” she said proudly as she showed him off to Kelley.

“He’s so cute,” Kelley said softly, as she ran a hand over his back softly. 

“He’s my best bud,” Hilary said proudly and Kelley chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t go around saying that to just anyone.”

“Well, I figured you were special enough to know,” Hilary said slowly as if she was putting a lot of thought behind each word, to make sure she wasn’t crossing a line. She figured she hadn’t when in the next moment, Kelley was kissing her. Hilary set Quinton down on the counter, glad that Amanda had forced her into buying a log for him to be able to crawl up and down to the counter himself. She wrapped her arms around Kelley, walking them backwards till her knees hit the couch. Hilary looked down at Kelley who just smirked and pushed down onto the cushions. Kelley straddled Hilary’s hips before kissing her again. Hilary smirked into the kiss as she worked her hands under Kelley’s shirt, dragging them up the woman’s abs. Suddenly Kelley jerked back, nearly tumbling off the couch. She would’ve been on the floor had Hilary not caught her.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Hilary whispered softly, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Hilary sat up, moving Kelley so the woman was sitting on the couch next to her. 

“I can’t do this… not like this. I’m not ready.”

“Hey, it’s ok, I get it. You just got your heart stomped on again this afternoon. I can wait.” Hilary tucked the loose hairs behind Kelley’s ear again, kissing her temple. “You’re worth the wait.”

“I can’t promise you anything Hilary, you kno—”

“I’m not looking for… just promise me tomorrow. Let me see you tomorrow, can you do that?”

“Yeah, I think I can… I can promise you tonight, though. I don’t think I can go back there and face her. She’s my roommate this trip… I can’t stand to think about her, let alone see her.” Hilary wrapped her arms tightly around Kelley. 

“Then I’ll take tonight,” Hilary said. She picked Kelley up carrying her into the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She quickly got in and pulled Kelley closer. Kelley cuddled into Hilary’s side thinking that maybe this was just what she’d need; maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing to try and fall in love again. 


	2. Reaping Choices Sown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has to deal with her choice of not showing up for Kelley.

Hope stared down at her phone that laid on her bed, waiting for a message from Kelley. 

“If you stare at it long enough and it catches on fire, I’m going to tell Dawn she was right and you are an alien,” Tobin said from her own bed, setting down the surfing magazine that she was reading.

“I’m waiting for Kelley to text… say she got back... or for Becky to text me telling she came back.”

“Who said she’s coming back tonight?” Tobin asked. 

“Curfew is in a little bit.”

“She got permission from Dawn to stay at a friend's.”

“What? Who is she staying with?”

“I don’t know. She texted me a while ago saying she wasn’t coming back and not to wait up since she, Alex and I were going to get ice cream.”

“She never stays out.”

“Hope… you don’t get to do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“You stood her up today, Hope. You don’t get to wait up for her and be angry when she doesn’t come home. You didn’t pick her.”

“She’s still my friend.”

“Hope, you need to give her space.”

“Don’t tell me what I ne—” Hope jumped off the bed, but was cut off by Tobin standing toe to toe with her.

“Hope! Let her go! I’m saying this as your friend right now, not hers. You made your bed, now lie in it.” Hope growled and Tobin shook her head. “I thought you’d be good for her but no… I was wrong. You hurt her Hope. She needs time and space. You didn’t pick her again today. You don’t get to sit here and be angry at anyone, except yourself,” Tobin explained and Hope sat down on the bed, tears filling her eyes.

“I love her, but I can’t put myself through another bout with the media.”

“Well then, you made your choice.” Tobin sat back down on her own bed, she leaned forward and put her hands on Hope’s knees. “It’s time to let her go, Hope.”

“Who is she with Tobs?”

“I’m not sur—”

“Tobin, please,” Hope begged.

“She ran into Hilary Knight this afternoon.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Hope laid back down on her bed, sighing. 

“I should be happy for her right?”

“You should.”

“Isn’t Knight with her teammate?”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know, I don’t watch that stuff.”

“From what I know? No.” 

“She’s nice, right?”

“I’ve never met her.”

“Has anyone on the team?”

“I’m sure the Mewis kids have and I think Steph has.”

“Ok…” Hope nodded before grabbing her phone and googling Hilary.

“Hope… stop worrying, she did fine without you befor—”

“Shut the fuck up Tobin.”

“So nice to me,” Tobin grumbled, grabbing her phone and magazine.

“Where you going?”

“I’m going to stay with Alex, at least she doesn’t get pissed at me for trying to help,” Tobin explained as she walked out, letting the door shut loudly behind her. 

Hope sat up in her bed staring at the door. She was shocked Tobin had left but the more she thought about it, she realized she was being a bitch. She sighed, setting her phone on the nightstand, before turning the light off. She knew she wouldn’t sleep, but she had to at least try.

x-x-x

Hope wished she had stayed in the room for just a little longer. Then, she wouldn’t have had to be a witness to Hilary dropping Kelley off. She wouldn’t have had to see Kelley leaning up on her toes to kiss the woman. She wouldn’t have had to feel her heartbreak at the sight.

“Enjoy camp,” Hilary said, kissing Kelley once more. Kelley wrapped her arms around Hilary’s neck kissing her again. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” Kelley said, dropping her head to the hockey player’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you soon, it’ll be ok. Now hurry up, you’ll miss breakfast,” Hilary said giving Kelley a small push toward the elevators. When the doors closed, Hilary turned and looked right at Hope, who took the bait and stormed over to her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hope snapped at her.

“I’m not going to get into this with you. You had a choice yesterday. You’re the reason I even spoke to her.” 

“Hope!” Tobin shouted pulling Hope’s attention away. 

“Go enjoy camp, Solo. And please, dear god, don’t hurt your roommate again, or I’ll have to deal with you.”

“She switched with Tobin,” Hope shot over her shoulder as she walked away. Hilary stood her ground for another moment. Kelley switched rooms, that could mean a number of things but the one that kept sticking out to Hilary was she wanted to not be pulled back into that hell that Hope created for her… that maybe she actually was really happy with what happened the day before. All Hilary knew was she couldn’t wait for the next time she saw the small, smiling woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to do a few more of these I think. Send me prompts if you want! Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Armistice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilary joins Kelley at an after game dinner at Cap's house, only for Hope to also be there.

Hilary couldn’t stop grinning; Kelley had scored and was instantly engulfed by her teammates. It was a sight to be seen for sure, and it might have been just a little sweeter that it was against the Reign with Hope glaring across the field toward Kelley. There was almost no time left for the Seattle based team to score the equalizer either. 

Hilary jumped to her feet as the final whistle blew, signalling the end of the game. She grinned and made her way down to the sidelines where Kelley was standing with some of her teammates. 

“Hey!” Kelley smiled, running up to her, “you made it.”

“Of course, I did,” Hilary said, picking Kelley up into a hug, “you asked me to be here, so of course I was going to be here.” Hilary knew how Kelley was still wary about putting too much trust into others, but she was getting better. 

“Thank you,” Kelley said, nuzzling Hilary’s neck. 

“You played great.”

“No, I didn’t I played decently.”

“No Kell, really, you played great. You beat the crap out of the other team.”

“I guess…”

“Kelley, you going to introduce us to your strapping young mate?” Kai asked walking up.

“Oh, right. Tasha, this is Hilary. Hilary Knight fro—”

“You play for Boston Pride, awesome year you guys had!” Kai smiled shaking Hilary’s free hand, the other wrapped around Kelley’s waist holding her close. “Mom! Come meet the fresh meat.”

“What are you yelling about?” Christie walked up, smiling at the group. “Ah, you must be Hilary.”

“And you are Captain America,” Hilary smiled and the woman shook her head.

“Not anymore, I stepped down.”

“Once Captain America, always Captain America.”

“I’m not going to like you very much, am I? You’re just like her,” Christie said pointing to Kelley who blushed. 

“I mean maybe that’s why we work so well together…”

“Maybe.” Christie sighed as she looked back out on the field where Reece and Rylie were. “I better go collect them. Dinner at my house guys, don’t be late.” 

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. We’re going to dinner…” Kelley said shyly and Hilary just chuckled pulling Kelley into another hug, kissing her forehead.

“That’s fine, go shower, though.” Hilary let Kelley go before looking toward Hope who was standing with Christie and the two young girls. 

“She’s not that bad,” Tasha said and Hilary nodded.

“I know, she just hates me.”

“She’ll get over it… I think.”

“I hope so, for Kelley’s sake.” 

“Hope will get over it, it’ll just take time,” Tasha promised before walking over to Hope and Christie. 

Hilary stood there a moment, watching the women. Hope was playing with the kids as she spoke to the two older women. Hope wasn’t a bad person per say, just made the wrong choice, and Hilary got to reap the rewards from that. 

“Ready?” Kelley asked as she bounded back over to where Hilary was.

“Yeah, you ready?”

“Always.” Hilary led the way back to her car, looking over her shoulder one last time before focusing on what Kelley was talking about.

x-x-x

Hilary grinned as she walked up to Christie’s home. She quickly grabbed her phone out and took a snap of the front door, captioning it ‘Guess where I’m at’ before sending it to Duggs. She smiled when the door opened and Christie welcomed them into her home. 

“You have a lovely home.”

“Knight, if you suck up you won’t fit in,” Christie warned and Hilary laughed but nodded. 

“In that case, can I have a picture to make Duggs jealous?”

“Yes!” Christie grinned throwing an arm around Hilary’s shoulders as the woman took a photo and sent it off to Duggs, saying ‘this cap is better than you’. 

“Thanks!” Hilary grinned. 

“Everyone is in back Kell,” Christie said as she headed back to the kitchen. Kelley took Hilary’s hand, shaking her head at the woman. 

“You’re a dork.”

“You like it, though,” Hilary said and Kelley smiled, she did. Kelley stopped when she saw Hope sitting outside with Reece in her lap, drinking a beer like it was nothing. “Hey.” Hilary wrapped an arm around her. “It’ll be ok.”

“Kelley! Tash says you can’t beat her at slip and slide!” Rylie said, running up.

“Oh does she now?” Kelley looked up to Hilary who smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll be fine, go have fun.” She promised before watching Kelley chase after the young girl and practically tackle her teammate. Hilary cautiously walked over to where Hope was sitting.

“This seat taken?” she asked and Hope looked up at her.

“No,” Hope said back, a little coldly but Hilary could see a small amount of respect in the woman’s eyes as she sat down. 

“I—”

“The seat is open, doesn’t mean we have to speak,” Hope said just as coldly and Hilary turned to face her fully.

“I don’t want to hate you. I don’t even want to dislike you. You are important to Kelley and that means I have to get used to you being around her, even if I want to bash your face into whatever is closest to me at the moment. You hurt her and you don’t fucking get that, you act like this is all my fault, but it’s not.”

“I don’t like you. I’ll never like you. I’ll get used to you but I’ll never fucking like you. I want her happy so I’m trying to suck up my pride and be happy for her because I don’t need some fucking ice jock like you to tell me I’ve fucked up,” Hope spat out as Christie walked up.

“Move this inside, both of you,” she said leaving no room for argument and the two women stood up, following their elder inside. “You both need to do this? Fine, but away from them. They don’t need to know this drama.” Christie spoke her peace before walking back out. Hope growled before turning to face Hilary again.

“You better not fucking hurt her!” The words were loud, a bite in them that Hilary had no idea someone could possess. She could see the tears in the woman’s eyes, though, the fear hiding there under the deep sadness.

“I don’t plan to.”

“She’s too good for you, she’s too good for everyone, so I want the best for her. I know I’m not the best for her, and god I hope you do better than me.” 

“Hope…” Hilary hated herself for what she was about to say, but she honestly believed it to be true. “If you honestly want her, prove it to her and she’ll come back.”

“No.” The word shocked Hilary more than she thought possible; it was like a truck hit her. “I don’t deserve her, I don’t make her happy like you do.” Hilary nearly fell over this time at the words leaving the goal keeper’s mouth. “I love my husband. No, not as much as I love Kelley but I can settle. I can be happy with him. I’ll never make her happy like I used to. I’ve left scars on her, all over her even if you or even she can’t see them.” Hope swiped at her face and Hilary realized she was crying. She looked around and found a box of tissues across the room. She grabbed them and handed them to the woman. Hope gave a small nod and wiped her eyes. “They are there, and I don’t want to be the cause of another single one.”

“Hope—”

“Don’t. I don’t want your pity or anything I just… don’t fuck up. She’s the greatest woman out there. I’ll try to learn to like you I swear, but I can’t stand you right now. I see you two together and how happy she is and I think of four years ago when I was the one who she was smiling at. Just give me some time.”

“Time I can do.” Hilary sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat down on the couch, trying to filter through the thoughts in her head.

“She wouldn’t by the way,” Hope said and Hilary looked up at her.

“Wouldn’t what?”

“Leave you to come back to me. She knows better by now.”

“I wouldn’t have that little faith in yourself.”

“Trust me, I know her well enough by now. She wouldn’t dare come back to more pain. Even if she did... the team, our family… they’d remind her to be careful.”

“Our team is like that too.”

“All teams are, in a way. At least on the national level.”

“I want to be friendly with you,” Hilary admitted and Hope scoffed. 

“I don’t even want to be friendly with me, so why would you?”

“Because you know her better than anyone out there. She cares about you, always will.”

“Fine, I’ll work through it, but if you come to me for advice on how to propose or any other relationship advice, I will murder you.” Hope’s voice burned in Hilary’s chest. She knew that the words were a warning, one that she’d have to remember. 

“Hey!” Kelley grinned as she walked in, looking between the two a little shocked. 

“Man, I know we don’t get along but… Duggs totally digs you…” Hilary said to Hope who actually laughed. 

“That who you been sending snaps to all day?”

“How’d you know?”

“I live with a bunch of kids for two hundred plus days a year; I know snapchat.” Hope smirked and nodded. “Come on, we’ll get the whole group together for ya.” Hope walked out of the house and Hilary turned to Kelley.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Kelley said and Hilary shrugged. 

“We’re working on it,” Hilary said, kissing the side of Kelley’s head, wrapping an arm around her as they walked out into the yard.

x-x-x

“Hold up!” Hope shouted, as she jogged after Hilary and Kelley carrying two objects wrapped in tin foil, “Cap made Zucchini bread for you two.” 

“What?” Hilary said, shocked, as she took the wrapped loaf from Hope. 

“You know that weir—” Kelley started and Hilary laughed.

“I know what it is, just really? She made me something…”

“Don’t feel too special, she makes it for a lot of us, but take the chance to rub it into Duggan’s face.” Hope winked at her and Hilary laughed nodding.

“Have a safe flight back, Hope.”

“Have a good start to your season, Knight.” Hope nodded before turning back to the house. She picked Rylie up on her way slinging the girl over her shoulder, making her laugh. Hilary could understand why Kelley liked the woman. She climbed into the car, unwrapping the bread and sending a snap to Duggs. 

‘Guess who’s part of the family. Cap made me bread!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the prompts up guys! :D I got a few done in one sitting yesterday so be on the look out for those! Let me know what you think of this one.


	4. A Whole No-ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley drags Tobin and Alex to her first game seeing Hilary play.

“How much do you even know about hockey?” Tobin asked as they walked into the arena. 

“There’s ice, pucks, and sticks. What else do I need to know?” Kelley asked.

“Oh god.” Tobin dragged her hand down her face.

“Alright, well first most important, their offside is different than ours. If they cross the blue line before the puck, they are offside,” Alex said, starting to explain, “it’ll make more sense when the game is playing. Second, they fight… I’m not sure about the women’s teams, I haven't seen many but well, if anyone is as high spirited as Tobin… well, then they fight.”

“Ok seriously, I lose my cool a few tim—”

“You threw her to the ground Tobin.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Ali said it didn’t sound very sincere,” Alex pointed out, raising an eyebrow and Tobin huffed.

“You know I’m here as a favor, right? I could just go right back home and leave you two here.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Alex brushed Tobin off. “First rule of hockey: beer is a must.”

“That’s not the first rule,” Tobin argued and Alex rolled her eyes at the woman.

“Are you listening Kell?” Alex asked, turning to the smaller woman.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. What?” Kelley asked as she watched the two teams warm up on the ice.

“I can’t believe you.” Alex huffed as Tobin laughed, looking at their tickets. 

“Come on drools-a-lot, we’re down here,” Tobin said, leading Kelley to their seats. 

“She’s terrible.”

“Oh, like you were much better with Serv.” 

“Don’t you start, you and Chris are even worse.”

“I didn’t even bring myself up,” Tobin challenged, looking over at Kelley who was watching every move Hilary made as she warmed up. When the forward smiled at Kelley, the defender grinned, waving. 

“Ok, it’s kind of cute.” Alex smiled and Tobin nodded. 

“You said something about beer?”

“Think we can get some?”

“I hope so, because she’s going to be really annoying. ‘Hils is so great’,” Tobin mocked.

“‘Hils is so pretty’.”

“‘So skillful’.”

“So—”

“I can fucking hear you,” Kelley warned causing Alex and Tobin to laugh. 

“We’re going to find something to drink.”

“Have fun.”

“Want anything?”

“Nope, I’m good.”

“We’ll get you something,” Tobin said, walking after Alex. 

x-x-x

Kelley sat buzzing in her seat next to Tobin. The game was tied up about halfway through the second, and Hilary was skating quickly with the puck down the ice.

“Go Knight!” Kelley shouted, jumping to her feet as Hilary went crashing towards the net. Kelley started jumping up and down at the horn went off, signaling a goal. “That’s right!” Kelley shouted and Alex rolled her eyes. 

“She’s so…” Alex trailed off as Tobin shot her a look.

“Don’t go there Morgan.” Kelley sat back down, cuddling into Tobin’s side.

“It’s cold,” she whined and Tobin laughed, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Yes, that’s the ice part of ice hockey.”

“It’s really cold,” Kelley pouted, looking up at Tobin. Tobin groaned as she took her hoodie off and handed it over to the smaller woman

“You owe me,” Tobin grumbled as she sat back in her seat. 

“Don’t even start, your Jersey blood will protect you,” Alex said, pinching Tobin’s side.

“Hey! It will not. I haven't lived in Jersey in years.”

“Once a northerner, always a northerner,” Kelley stated, staring at Hilary where she was sitting on the bench, “why isn’t she constantly on the ice?”

“Hockey players are weaker,” Alex stated simply and Tobin elbowed her.

“Excuse me, why don’t you try getting full body hits on ice with sticks and on skates. It’s hard, plus they need to be able to catch their breath. It’s a much faster pace than soccer.”

“You played hockey?” Kelley asked Tobin, confused.

“I lived in Jersey. We always had a pickup game of something going on. So yes, I played with the boys a few times.” Tobin nodded and Alex smiled at her.

“You never told me that.”

“Yeah well, I sucked.” Tobin chuckled. “Can’t really use your feet in that, so it’s pretty difficult.”

“I bet Hils could show you some moves,” Kelley said, getting both women to groan. 

x-x-x

“So, what’d you think?” Hilary asked, approaching Kelley, Tobin and Alex as she walked out of the locker room.

“It was great,” Kelley said before she leaned up and kissed Hilary, “you were great.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Hilary grinned into the kiss, before looking up at Tobin and Alex. “Thanks for tagging along with her.”

“Thanks for the tickets, it was a good game.” Alex smiled.

“Anytime, I didn’t want her to be bored and alone.” Hilary grinned as she wrapped an arm around Kelley’s shoulders, holding her close.

“You big dork.”

“That’s alright, I’m your dork.”

“Damn straight.”

“I think that’s the whole reason you’re in this situation Kell, neither of you are straight,” Tobin said scrolling her through phone.

“Come on Heath, how about pizza on me?” Hilary asked and Tobin grinned, nodding.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Awesome.” Hilary and Kelley fell into step behind Alex and Tobin. Hilary kissed the top of Kelley’s head. “So, what’d you really think?”

“It was fun, but you didn’t tell me it was so cold.” Kelley pouted and Hilary chuckled.

“Babe, it’s  _ ice _ hockey. Of course it’s cold.”

“It was really cold.”

“So that explains the Thorns hoodie?” Hilary asked and Kelley looked down, gasping as she realized she was indeed in her rivals’ gear.

“Tobin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile on this one sorry about that. Keep the prompts up! :)


	5. O'Holy Knight

Kelley walked up behind Hilary, wrapping her arms around the woman and laying her head on the woman’s back. 

“What are you doing?” Hilary asked as she turned in Kelley’s arms. She leaned down and kissed her. 

“I can’t hug you?”

“No, you can always hug me. I was just asking what you’re up to. Oh god, you didn’t get the neighbor's cat stuck under the porch again, did you?”

“Once! It happened once.”

“Once is enough. I got picked on for months after you did that.”

“How is that my fault?” Kelley pouted and Hilary lifted her up onto the counter. 

“Plenty of reasons. First of all, you got the cat stuck. Second, you told Amanda that I crawled under their house to get it.”

“Well, you did.”

“Yes, I did, but she didn’t need to know.”

“But she’s my friend.” Kelley pouted again and Hilary chuckled, kissing her. She took her time with it, making sure to get Kelley interested in anything else but the conversation. She smirked into the kiss, making Kelley whimper, when a thought struck her.

“Who else did you tell?” Hilary asked, staring down at her.

“No one…” 

“Kell?”

“Um...Christen… who most likely told Tobin… who would’ve told Alex…” Hilary groaned. Kelley put her hands on Hilary’s hips, keeping her between her legs.

“So your whole team knows?”

“My whole team knows.” Kelley nodded.

“I hate you,” Hilary said, pressing her forehead to Kelley’s.

“Aw, no you don’t.” Kelley cupped Hilary’s cheek, pulling her into a kiss. “You love me.”

“I have no idea why.”

“Because I made you Christmas cookies.”

“Cap made me cookies, don’t even pull that.” Hilary laughed as Kelley rolled her eyes at her.

“Fine, Cap made them.”

“So should we hang the stockings and put cookies out for Santa then too?” Hilary joked and Kelley grinned.

“And milk, of course.”

“Of course, how could I forget?” Hilary kissed Kelley again. Kelley slid off the counter, grabbing the plate of cookies she made her way to their living room. 

“Milk,” she said over her shoulder and Hilary laughed shaking her head. She grabbed the carton from the fridge before following Kelley. The soccer player put the plate on their coffee table, while Hilary poured a glass of milk. 

“It’s even chocolate.” Hilary smirked, kissing Kelley. She wrapped her arms around Kelley and pulled her down onto the couch. 

“No! We have to go to bed,” Kelley said, trying to wiggle out of Hilary’s grip, “Santa won’t come if we don’t go to bed.”

“Babe, please. I’ve been so busy, I’ve barely seen you. I just want to sit here and hold you.”

“How about you hold me in bed?” Hilary sighed. 

“I guess that’s fine.” Hilary stood up, lifting Kelley with her. She carried them both up to their room, setting Kelley down on the bed before pulling the blanket back and snuggling down in it. She pulled Kelley along with her.

“You’re so warm,” Kelley said, snuggling as close as she could to Hilary.

“Well, I am a hockey player. We need to be warm.” 

“I like it.” Kelley yawned, letting her eyes slide close. “I like you.”

“Well that’s good, I was worried there for a second.” Hilary chuckled, kissing the top of Kelley’s head. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Kell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've updated this one and I'm sorry about that! I haven't forgotten about it though.


	6. Early Christmas Unwrapping

There was one thing Hilary and Kelley realized over time they were going to have to work out, their cycles were almost the complete opposite. As Kelley’s wound down, Hilary’s was ramping up. Even their yearly seasons were like this for them which made life slightly difficult but they’d get used to it. 

The one good thing was that their Olympics never had interfering cycles. The few weeks they were in the host cities the other could be there. 

“Ok, so I’ll bring your other bag.” Kelley pointed to Hilary’s bag that was in the corner. 

“Thank you,” Hilary leaned over the table and kissed Kelley. “I’m borrowing your soccer bag to get everything I need for the first week.”

“Yup, don’t hurt it, or lose it… I don’t think Ellis would like that.”

“Yeah, I can see her being upset over that.” Hilary laughed.

“You’ll pick me up right?”

“Of course… if I can get away.”

“I’ll get a ride.”

“USA athletes get rides to the village if we tell them beforehand.”

“Well then,” Kelley raised an eyebrow at Hilary. 

“I already told them when you’re getting in.” Hilary smiled and Kelley crawled around the coffee table till she was sitting in Hilary’s lap.

“I can’t believe we won't be back here till you have a med—” Hilary kissed Kelley, cutting off her thought. “Right, don’t jinx it.” 

“Exactly. Though I am going to miss home,” Hilary said, dropping her head to Kelley’s shoulder. Their apartment was decorated for Christmas which was only a few days away. They were going Hilary’s parents in the morning, then Hilary had to report back to residency, then it was off to South Korea. 

“Oh! I got you something,” Kelley jumped up, she ran off to their bedroom, leaving a smiling Hilary behind. A minute later Kelley came running back and hoped back into Hilary’s lap. “I hope you like it.” Kelley blushed a little as she handed the gift over to Hilary. Hilary took the little box into her hands, carefully pulling the wrapping off of it. She took the top off the box and saw an oversized USA Soccer hoodie inside, with a picture frame laying on top of it. The frame said ‘Home’ across the top and held a picture of her and Kelley inside. Hilary looked up at Kelley with a smile.

“I love it.” Hilary kissed Kelley.

“I didn’t want you to miss me while you were away again.”

“I’ll always miss you.” 

“I wore the sweater so I hope it still smells like me.” Hilary grinned, kissing Kelley again. 

“You think of everything huh?”

“Well I did think about coming back out here with nothing but a bow on, but I couldn’t tie it just right so...:” Kelley shrugged. “You’ll just have to unwrap me in a less, festive way.” Hilary scooped Kelley up into her arms and carried her to their bedroom.

“I think I can manage that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! :D Sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse. I also have no excuse for this not being edited besides the fact I didn't wanna wait to put this up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for how this one turned out I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think, comments, thoughts whatever! :) And of course prompts!


End file.
